Animal confinement pens, particularly pens for confining sows and piglets in swine farrowing houses present certain problems with respect to the flooring systems for use in such pens. For example, the flooring systems are preferably supported in a standoff position with respect to a subfloor so that animal wastes may be removed from the confinement pens by way of the space between the raised flooring and subflooring therebelow. Raised flooring systems may be characterized by elongated spaced-apart support rails and removable foraminous flooring panels supported thereby. The construction of farrowing pen flooring panels is preferably of thermoplastic covering at least a portion of the confinement pen. However, the weight of the sow is such that conventional plastic flooring panels do not provide adequate support. Moreover, it has been determined that the sow prefers to reside on a cast iron or similar metallic panel which is of adequate strength but which also provides for a heating and cooling effect preferred by the sow. On the other hand the infant pigs prefer the more constant temperature and smoothness of molded plastic flooring and do not require the extra strength provided by cast iron, steel or other suitable metals which may be used for flooring panels.
Continuing improvements have been desired in animal pen flooring systems of the general type described herein. The present invention overcomes certain disadvantages in prior art flooring systems and provides an improved flooring system which utilizes both molded plastic and cast iron or other metal panels which are secured to each other and to spaced apart support rails in an improved manner.